


Blossoming

by CyborgWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom Allura, First Time, Fluff, He loves her so much, Lotor the 10000 year old virgin, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Whispers "sooooft", but he needs to calm down, kind of touch starved lotor, she could break him, submissive Lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgWrites/pseuds/CyborgWrites
Summary: Lotor never had time or opportunity for intimacy so when his heart becomes full with love for Allura he doesn't quite know what to do with himself. Allura shows him love unlike any he has ever experienced.





	Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 had me swimming in lotura feels. I just want them to have da good sex.

Lotor willed his racing heart to calm. He was laying in a bed- Allura's bed, his hands fisted in her silky sheets as warm breath escaped soft brown lips and ghosted over the exposed skin of his chest.

He was so naked. More naked than he had ever been. 

He felt a warm mouth latch onto his collar bone, making him hiss and tense his muscles but he dared not ask for an end to this overwhelming feeling. 

"A-Allura," he whispered, drawing her eyes. 

She drew up from where she had been marking him up so nicely.

The princess felt a shudder of possessive pleasure run through her body at the sight of his love bitten lilac skin.

"Yes?"

He swallowed, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

"May I touch you?"

She smiled, a small laugh bubbling in her chest.

"I thought the answer was an obvious yes."

"I just... I have never done this before. I've read about it. I've walked in on people doing it... but I want to be sure and I want to do it right."

She reached for his hand, pulling it to her lips to press gentle butterfly kisses to his fingers.

"It's alright. It's been a while for me but I will guide you through it. I trust you."

His heart filled with an emotion he could not yet name.

She trusted him... Allura, his first and truest love... the most beautiful creation in the universe trusted him?

He was overcome with profound honor and humility. How possible was it to feel so blessed and yet so unworthy in the same instance?

He pulled her to him for a kiss. It was the one thing they'd done several times and that he was certain he couldn't ruin.

Allura melted into it, enjoying the feel of lips  softer than her own, gentle and yet... with an underlying desperation.

She pulled away but only just so. He kept his eyes closed as her lips whispered against his.

"Lotor, I'm not going anywhere if you aren't. As long as you have love in your heart for me, I will have the patience for mistakes."

She felt his shoulders sag in relief.

Because that was what he needed wasn't it?Not the reassurance that he wouldn't fail, but that failure could be forgiven and learned from without the threat of rejection.

"Now, do you want to lead or do you have it in you to follow?"

He opened his eyes, and in them she saw her answer.

"Lay back," she commanded, her hand pushing against his chest. He fell back easily, locks of silvery white hair splaying around him in a halo that glowed with hers in the dim blue light of her chambers . He was beautiful and he waited so patiently for her next move.

"Good boy."

He shivered, his back arching.

"Do you enjoy that?" she asked, fingers reaching out to trail his trembling thighs. "You want praise don't you?" She leaned down, her own hair cascading around them as she kissed him breathless, pulling away with a playful nip to his bottom lip. "Answer me, darling."

He moaned at the endearment.

So precious.

"Yeees," he hissed, bucking up to grind his aching cock against her wet pussy and gasping immediately, the feel of it so intense it brought tears to his eyes. No one had ever touched him there... he rarely ever touched himself and the slick warmth had him wanting more and less simultaneously.

She tsked, lifting her hips just out of his reach.

"Be patient. Do you trust me?"

He nodded, sinking impossibly deeper into the bed.

She leaned down to kiss him again in reassurance that his trust was well placed.

He felt her move, hair tickling his chest and stomach while she moved down and marked another trail of love bites to his thighs, making him cry out, the sound bouncing back from the ceiling. She didn't let up.

Lotor's chest heaved as she sucked harder, a finger trailing up the underside of his cock in a way that had him leaking pre-cum.

Finally she pulled away from his thighs which were still twitching as if they couldn't decide whether to hold her head in place or spread wider for her.

"Beautiful... I'm going to take you in my mouth."

He sucked in a breath.

"Is that okay?"

He nodded.

"Breathe."

Oh. Right.

He sighed, and had to remember to keep breathing when she swallowed him down.

She fought the urge to smile around him, hearing him moan loudly, pulling up so her tongue swirled around the head of his cock just so and then taking him in deep again and moaning when it reached the back of her throat. 

His brain turned to mush, toes curling as he fought the pleasure coiling down below.

"Ah! Mmm...'Lura! I- I can't... I'm-"

She hummed, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his thigh as if to say "go ahead". 

He let go and came with a strangled cry, seeing stars, his toes curling as his hips stuttered- or tried to but Allura was strong and held him down.

"You'll come again soon," she told him when he finally began to calm. "Would you like to do a similar thing to me? Like I just did for you?"

Lotor's tongue still felt heavy in his mouth so her response was an eager nod.

She smiled, offering him her hands.

"Lets trade spots."

She pulled him forward and they moved until she was on her back, long and toned legs spread wide to expose her glistening cunt. She pressed a finger inside and pulled it out, a string of slick wetness hanging between.

"Look how wet I am for you already..."

Lotor gave a shaky exhale at the sight.

"You're stunning."

She held her wet finger out to his lips and he took it into his mouth obediently, careful not to cut her finger with his fangs. 

He found himself moaning.

The taste was oddly tangy and not bad but also not something he'd expect to want outside of their current setting but it was a clear sign of how much she wanted him and that alone made it so much sweeter...so much more addicting. He found himself curious, leaning down to smell her which earned a giggle on Allura's part.

He peered up at her warily.

"Was I... not supposed to do that?"

"It's okay, Lotor."

He looked back down at her sex.

"So how do I?..."

"Use your tongue, suck on the nub up top, use your fingers too if you like. Just have fun and taste me."

So he did, licking tentatively at first and feeling her relax with a sigh until his tongue plunged into her core dragging a sharp cry from her lips.

He pulled away, concerned.

She groaned.

"Why did you stop?"

"I was afraid that it hurt."

She shook her head.

"It felt quite good actually. Please, continue?"

He nodded, going back to what he was doing and enjoying her long moans. He eyed the nub that peeked out at him from beneath a small hood of skin. His tongue made its way there and he sucked it into his mouth as gently as he could.

He felt a hand threading itself into his hair to hold him in place. It made him whine, his entire body shivering and Allura grinned at this new discovery, moaning as his mouth showed her attention with more eagerness than before.

"L-Lotor!"

He paid special attention to her, retracting his claws so he could slide long fingers inside of her. He felt her walls twitching and clenching around them as he found a steady rhythm. Her grip in his hair tightened just on the edge of painful before he caught her thighs quaking in his peripheral. He also noticed that he was getting hard again.

He honestly hadn't expected such a quick refractory period. 

He had a sudden thought, fingers plunging into her and pulling his mouth away to nip her thighs as she had done to him earlier, only he let his fangs sink into the softer flesh there and sucked hard.

"Lo-Ah! QUIZNA-" 

She clenched her pussy around his fingers, coming hard and with a choked scream, pain and pleasure blurring her thoughts together in a haze.

Lotor had crawled up a bit to observe her. She had been unabashed and primal in that moment and normally that would put him on edge but she was beautiful. He waited, watching until she came down from her orgasm.

"Was that okay? I didn't mean to draw bloo-"

She cut him off with a soft chuckle, crooking a finger under his chin and stroking his face with a thumb. He leaned into it without thinking.

"It was more than okay. You learn fast, love."

He hummed in pleasure, both at her praise and the pet name. 

Her eyes were drawn to his cock, hard for the second time.

"Are you ready for the next part?"

She sat up, looking into his eyes, searching.

"Are you ready to be inside me?"

He swallowed.

Was he ready?

He looked at her, and saw the face of everything he had ever wanted and needed in one person. Saw everything he'd never have to spend centuries looking for because Allura was right there... and like this, it was just them loving eachother in such an intimate way, learning eachother... and she was his favorite person to study. His eyes roamed down from her face to her body, dark and muscular from training but also soft and shining slightly with sweat from their activities.

And she was so, so ready for him...

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "You're beautiful inside and out. More than anyone I've ever known. And I love you. You... are my greatest treasure."

She took his hands in hers.

"And you are mine."

"How do I show you?" He asked.

"By loving me. It doesn't have to be through this if you aren't ready. Everything you have done, being by my side and supporting me, is more than enough."

"Is it?"

She sighed, smiling sadly at the doubt in his voice.

"What are you actually afraid of, Lotor? If intercourse isn't your thing, I'll understand. If you're just afraid and not ready, I'll understand. If you mess up, I'll understand. But that doesn't feel like the root of the issue so-"

"I'm never sure when it's enough."

She paused, puzzled.

"I'm sorry?"

"When it comes to love and...us," he whispered. "We've done everything else they talk about when it comes to romance and none of it feels like enough. I..."

She scooted closer.

"You?..."

He looked away.

"I... don't know if you'll stay."

She wondered if hearts could actually crack because her chest hurt something awful.

"Lotor-"

He kept going, unable to stop now that the dam had already broken.

"This is the one thing I've never done with anyone...ever... and it's the last piece of innocence I have left that's still...mine. If we do this, it becomes yours as well. And if it's not enough... I'll never know what is."

She pulled him close, brushing her lips to his chest over and over as if those kisses could sink into his skin and heal his heart.

His fingers brushed over her hair.

"I am not a man who can love and lose, Allura."

He pulled back slightly, eyes shining and gaze heavy.

"Are you ready for me?"

For once, she could answer a question without hesitation.

"Yes."

He smiled, fangs and all and it made her cheeks warm.

He kissed her, tangling his fingers into her hair and pulling just so as to draw her head back far enough to expose her neck.

"I loved tasting you," he whispered into her ear.

"Then do it again."

He licked and nipped along her neck fangs nicking here and there so he could lap up the drops of blood, hands pushing her down until she was on her back again. He grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his cock. 

"Guide me?"

She nodded, pressing the head to her entrance, still wet from earlier, and helping him slowly slide in, his choked cry feeding her hunger for him. She wrapped her legs around him, planting her feet on the plush cheeks of his ass to push him deeper inside.

"Yeess...."

He buried his face into the crook of her neck, panting hard.

"A-Allura... it...you're so tight and warm..."

Allura hummed, running a soothing hand from the top of his head down to his back.

"And you fill me up so good, Lotor."

He groaned again. More praises. It made him want to move.

"H-How do I-"

He yelped, finding himself flipped over, Allura straddling his waist and grinning down at him.

"Thought you'd never ask! Let me show you."

She took his hands, dragging them slowly up her thighs and around to her ass.

"Hold on to me."

He obeyed, eyes nearly falling shut as she began to ride him. He forced his eyes to stay open, overwhelming as the tight and warm wetness surrounding cock was... she was mesmerizing.

He watched his own cock disappear and reappear in and out of her greedy cunt, her skin shining with sweat and her soft breasts bouncing and visible between her snowy locks of hair, the sound of her moans of pleasure and sweet ass slapping his thighs filling his ears and alerting him to more sensations.

"I won't last long" he gasped.

She winked.

"Good."

She rolled her hips, clenching around him and speeding up. 

He had no chance.

His sharp cry could be heard down the hall.

He blacked out, Allura's cry of release the last thing he heard.

When he could see again, his body was still twitching with aftershocks and he was still inside of Allura.

He was still coming.

He noted her dazed look, a dreamy smile on her face as she twitched around him, coming down from her own climax while he continued to fill her.

She noticed him watching her, smirking and lifting her hips. His dick slid out of her and so did a stream of cum, spilling onto his waist.

He hissed.

She only laughed, leaning down to kiss him again.

"Come, love, let's get cleaned up. Then cuddles."

"Yes, a wonderful idea... or it would be. If I could move."

She shook her head fondly, climbing off and picking him up bridal style, giggling at his indignant squawk.

"Problem solved."

He pouted all the way to the bathroom, until they were both in the bath, skilled hands rubbing shampoo into eachother's hair.

"I love you," he sighed blissfully.

She glanced at him, eyes soft.

"And I you."

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
